Wheres Riki?
by Sarasnk
Summary: When the year is up Iason wants his Riki back, but finds that he can't find him! Where is his pet!


**This story was inspired by ****jinx15's story "Jupite's Pet" (you should read it!) Hope you like it!!**

**WHERES RIKI?**

**Prologue:**

Iason was in a meeting with Jupiter, when suddenly a hidden door open up behind Jupiter and Riki steps out of the hidden room.

Upon Jupiter's order Riki sits down on a pillow that was placed there for him by Jupiter's hologram "legs".

Rikis eyes kept towards the floor.

Shocked, Iason can only watch Riki's action without uttering a word.

Iason snaps out of it when he sees where Riki is sitting and the horrible truth hits him when he spots the silver collar around Rikis neck.

All Iason know is that several months ago when he sot out for possible answers in the police station, he was told that Riki had been caught. The police captain had said the Riki was about to be executed, when someone from higher ranks canceled the execution. An hour later he was let out in chains to a car that was waiting for him.

That was all Iason knew, until now that is.

**Chapter 1:**

Iason could do nothing but stare at the image in front of him, as the hidden door opened completely.

Riki was standing there, face facing the floor.

Next to him stood a young man with dark blue hair and brown eyes.

Iasons eyes widened when he saw that the youth held the end of a silver chain that was linked to a pair of cuffs, which held both of Rikis wrists.

Iason could not believe what was he was seeing!

"What is Riki doing here?!" was the only thought that sprung to his, otherwise blank mind (Iasons mind went blank the moment he saw Riki)

Jupiter ordered both of them in, and all Iason could do is watch as his ex-pet was led to a pillow by hologram "legs".

"Was that there before?!" Iason wondered.

Riki quietly and obediently sat down on the pillow as the blue haired youth connected the end of the chain to a ring at the base of the platform that Jupiter's hologram hovered over.

All this time Rikis had his eyes facing the floor, just as a pet should.

Since Iason had not spoken a word and neither was Riki told who was going to be there that night. He had no way of knowing that his ex-master, (and forever master of his heart) Lord Iason Mink was right there watching his every move with eyes filled with shock,

Surprise and anger. No, anger was a word not harsh in of to express the fury that Iason felt bubble inside him.

"Is Riki now owned by Jupiter?!!" thoughts such as this raced through his head like fire through a dry field.

"No! He couldn't be! Could it really be true?!! And if so, why is he acting like an A-class obedient pet?!!"

To his horror the truth came to him in the form of a thin silver collar with a ruby in the middle of it, that was around Rikis slender neck.

Jupiter turned her attention to the blue haired youth,

"Was he good today?" Jupiter asked the youth in a strong and commending tone. The youth who until now had been standing by Rikis side, also face facing the ground, turned to face up at Jupiter. The youth then said the words that Iason would never believe that would be said about his ex-pet,

"Yes, master" the youth said in a quit voice.

"Your pet has obeyed each and every thing you have ordered him to do throughout the day, with out one complain or act of defiance" Continued the youth.

Jupiter then turned to her pet and asked,

"Is this true pet?"

Riki looked up towards his master, (still without noticing that Iason Mink was in the room watching him) and uttered the words that forever pierced through Iasons heart.

"Yes, Master" Riki answered Jupiter with all the respect a pet had to give his master.

"I have done all that you have ordered of me" he said with a confident voice.

"You please me greatly, my pet" declared Jupiter, emphasizing on the words "MY PET".

Nothing could have prepped Iason to what happened next.

A smile crept upon Rikis face, it wasn't big but it was there and through that smile came words flooding out without as much as a stutter.

"Thank you, master" Riki said in a soft voice, with a hint of happiness added to it that could have been easily missed, but Iasons trained ears caught on to it. Iason could not believe what he has heard or saw since that cursed door opened.

"Riki" Iason thought, "An obedient pet?!! How could that be?!!"

Iason couldn't understand how could his pet have changed so much. Could it be that the mongrel that he could not tame has been tamed by Jupiter?!!

"NO!!" he thought angrily "Jupiter must have done something to him, Jupiter must have tampered with my Rikis mind!!"

The thought of his precious pet defenseless and all alone while Jupiter tampered with his mind made his whole body shake with shame mixed sorrow and rage that sent his blood boil to the bursting point.

Iason was amazed at himself that he could still hold an impassive look towards the scene that played in front of him, but he knew that he couldn't last much longer and that soon the ciaos that held his heart will brake loose and devourer all in it's path!!

Iason tried to speak, but his mouth refused to open. It took all his strength to part his lips and through clenched teeth, he breathed out.

"Riki….." was the only word he could say.

Hearing his name being called by someone other then his master, the pet looked up at the direction from where the voice had come from and Finley realized that there was someone else in the room.

The pet was shocked, as he knew who the person was.

Knowing that the person was a Blondie, and a Blondie that he knew O-so well. The pet turned towards his master with questioning eyes, but stayed silent since he knew that pets aren't allowed to speak unless spoken to.

Jupiter turned her attention to Iason.

"Lord Mink, I do believe that you know my pet." Jupiter said sounding almost sarcastic.

"You were the pet's previous owner, were you not?!" Jupiter asked sounding cruel as she said this. Without waiting for an answer Jupiter continued with the same tone.

"I have taken ownership over the pet and he is now my possession"

Jupiter kept her eyes on Iason to await his reaction, Jupiter didn't have to wait for to long.

The words "my pet", "taken ownership" and "my possession" tan in circles through Iasons brain.

"Your possession?!" Iason whispered. Rage evident in his silent yell. Iasons anger finely breaking through his (seemingly) impassive face.

Ignoring her son enraged glare, Jupiter chooses to continue as if this was a normal matter, witch it was.

Riki is a pet. The pet had been sent away by his previous master, and there for could be taken by any other.

**PLESAE R&R&F**


End file.
